gtasaintfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
023. Święte bajki
Los Saints - Misje w Los Saints Uwaga: Autor ma w dupie to, że uniwersum 3D i uniwersum HD to dwa różne światy. Rozmowa telefoniczna: Nieznana osoba (telefon): T-Bone Koziol. Potrzebuję cię. T-Bone: Kim ty kurwa jesteś? Nieznana osoba (telefon): Pozwól mi dokończyć, T-Bone. Mam pewne roboty, których nie mogę wykonać. T-Bone: Kim ty kurwa jesteś jebana pało? Nieznana osoba (telefon): Spotkajmy się przy skoczni dla motorów w El Castillo el Diablo. Mam na ciebie oko, T-Bone. T-Bone: Tak daleko? Dobra, ale lepiej, żeby to było zajebiste. T-Bone spaceruje po El Castillo del Diablo - miejscu pustynnym, daleko od Los Santos. Chodzi po miejscu znanym z GTA: San Andreas - tam, gdzie znajdowała się skocznia dla motorów. Miejsce znane z misji Zrzut. Szuka jakiegoś człowieka wzrokiem. Ten człowiek, czyli biały, dość już podstarzały facio, poważna twarz, czarna marynara, błękitna elegancka koszula i czerwony krawat. Spodnie, też na eleganta, szare, i eleganckie brązowe buty. Więc ten gość dotyka go w ramię, T-Bone gwałtownie się odwraca. T-Bone: Hej, koleś, coś za jeden?! Nieznana osoba: Jestem facetem, który ma dla ciebie robotę. T-Bone: Pracuję już dość dobrze i płatnie, nie potrzebuję drugiej! Nieznana osoba: Jesteś członkiem gangu Świętych z Trzeciej Ulicy- T-Bone: I chuj! Nieznana osoba: Słuchaj, T-Bone. Ta robota polega na tym, że zabijasz i kradniesz, a ja cię z tego oczyszczam i daję nagrodę. T-Bone: Jesteś jakimś sędzią, czy co? Nieznana osoba: Pracuję dla rządu. Jestem Mike Toreno, pracowałem już z kimś takim jak ty, szmat czasu temu, w 1992. T-Bone: Dobra, chyba wiesz, kim jestem. Mike Toreno: Tak, wiem. Słuchaj, Carl- T-Bone: Co? Mike: Sorki, przyzwyczajenie. Dobra, patrz. Jeden z moich przyjaciół, nieważne, jak ma na imię, myślisz. Otóż to nie ma znaczenia. Przyjaźnił się ze mną dobre 25 lat. Nagle, 21 lat po tym, jak wynajmowałem takiego gościa, by zrobił dla mnie parę grzechów wypiął się na mnie i chce to wszystko ujawnić. Już parę lat jest na emeryturze, jest objęty programem ochrony świadków. Jeśli go nie załatwisz, zarówno ty, jak i ja, już nie żyjemy. Oni zabiją mnie, ja zabiję ciebie. Zrób to dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. T-Bone: Jakieś szczegóły? Mike: Zdobądź radiowóz i strój policjanta. Podjedź pod jego dom, Rockford Hills 3345. Zbierz go, przywieź go tutaj. Gdy zrozumie, że coś jest nie tak - nic ci nie zrobi. Masz kratki, kuloodporne szyby i brak klamek z tyłu. Zbieraj się, policja nie może być przed tobą. Gracz dostaje kontrolę nad T-Bonem. Na ekranie pojawia się komunikat "Znajdź radiowóz LSPD, przebierz się za glinę i zabierz kapusia, zanim przyjedzie po niego policja.". T-Bone w czasie 2:00 zdobywa radiowóz i przebiera się za policjanta, którego zabił i dojeżdża do domu kapusia. Ukazuje się cut-scenka, w której tejże koleś wychodzi z domu. T-Bone otwiera mu drzwi do auta, a ten wsiada. Kapuś: Dzięki Bogu, już myślałem, że was nie będzie i Toreno naśle na mnie kogoś! Kapuś to bardzo stary facio, prawie łysy, ubrany w czarne eleganckie ciuchy (no jak do sądu to jak). Gracz znowu dostaje kontrolę nad T-Bonem. Ma jedynie za zadanie dojechać do Toreno. Po wjeździe do Blaine County kapuś zacznie mówić różne kwestie. Kapuś: Gdzie my jedziemy?! Kapuś: To nie jest droga do sądu! Kapuś: Kim ty jesteś?! Kapuś: Mogłem się spodziewać po tym, że nie było konwoju! Kurwa! Kapuś: Czemu to robisz?! Kapuś: Wypuść mnie, zapłacę ci! Kapuś: PROOOOSZĘ! Kapuś: Pustynia?! O mój boże! T-Bone dojeżdża do Toreno. Mike: Dobra robota, dzieciaku. T-Bone: Co dostanę? Pierdolił mi, że sra w gacie całą drogę. Mike: To? To był tylko test. Myślisz, że moje sprawy to przywieź tu gościa? Masz, dostajesz tu chatę. Blisko oceanu, słońce praży... T-Bone: Dobra... może być. Mike: Pamiętaj, obserwuję cię. Zawsze i wszędzie. Mike wyrzucił kapusia z auta i przeciągnął go do garażu. ________________________________________________________________________ NAGRODA: dom w El Castillo del Diablo Rozmowa telefoniczna po misji: Szef (telefon): Hej, gdzie jesteś? T-Bone (telefon): Rozwijam nasze tereny po pustynię. Szef (telefon): Emm... dobra, w sumie to dość pożyteczne. Nara.